Alternate Love
by bballgirl22
Summary: I don't really know how to explain it, but I think you'll like it. Please R&R again not good with genres. R&R NO SLASH. For TheFirstLostGirl1987 HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is sort of like my story Even the Longest Tunnels Have a Light at the End, but I think the only thing very similar is the harem. It's for The FirstLostGirl1987. Hope you enjoy! Here's the OC she created:**

**Name: Evangeline  
Nickname: Evan  
B-day: 18th March  
Personality: Reserved, fighter, clever  
History: From earth, abused by parents, found by Phobos  
Powers (if any): Can create thoughts in people's heads and uses tarot cards to predict the future.  
Family: Live on earth don't really care that she disappeared, abused her.  
Appearance: Black hair with purple streaks long, green eyes, pale skin.  
Other: Really good fighter.  
Likes: Being on her own, writing in her journal, reading.  
Dislikes: People trying to find out her business, drinkers and people who hit children.**

**Rating: M, because, well…it's a harem.**

Evangeline sighed heavily as she walked across the room. She was glad Phobos liked her enough that he allowed her to wear her bra and underwear when she wasn't in his presence. She flipped her black and purple hair over her shoulder as she remembered how she got there and how it had been when Phobos hated her.

_Eva groaned as she ran away from the house that tortured her. Her parents had always abused her and she had had enough. Even her illusionist powers couldn't help her. The only reason she had been staying was because her best friend lived here, but he had been gone for a long while now._

_She was a few miles away from her house when she tripped over something and fell flat on the wet ground, as it was raining. She looked up to see a man in long black robes with sandy colored hair. She didn't know why, but when he offered his hand to her, she took it. It was the biggest mistake of her life._

_He had pulled her through a blue, circular, portal-type thing and they had come out the other side in a castle. He had dragged her along by her hair and she was horrified to see all the naked and beaten women in one of the rooms he brought her to before taking her into a bedroom and throwing her on the bed._

_Before Eva could scream or move a muscle, she was bound eagle-spread to the bed in front of her. She had no idea what was going on, but knew it couldn't be good when he ripped off her shirt and jeans, leaving her in her underwear and bra. She watched as he took off his own clothes. He climbed atop her and ripped her bra off, exposing her well-developed, large breasts to him. Eva shook as his eyes trailed over her body. She wanted to cover herself, but the ropes pinning her arms above her head held firm. The man forcefully attacked her lips and bit on her lower lip, causing her to whimper, which gained the man access to her mouth. He explored her mouth with his tongue and she found herself kissing him back. Her father had done this to her. She'd found a way to shut off her conscious and just allow it to happen. He let go of her hips and explored her body, groping her breasts hard as she gasped. He trailed a hand down to in between her thighs and was shocked that she wasn't a virgin. He got bored of foreplay and quickly thrust into her. He was surprised as she stared up at him, her expression blank and just let him do as he wished. He liked it, most of the women put up some kind of fight or cried which annoyed him and ruined the experience. It was difficult to enjoy, when you had to forcefully pin the woman down or they were sobbing hysterically. She just let him get on with it and when it was done, she just laid there, those grey eyes clouded over as if in another world. _

_After he had pulled out of her, he was frustrated to find that her eyes still made her seem like she was in another world. He raised his hand and backhanded her across the face, waking her from subconscious state._

So, that was how Eva had gotten into Prince Phobos's harem and had apparently become his favorite. She hated Lord Cedric. She didn't like Phobos either, but Lord Cedric she wouldn't have liked anyway. He was cruel, never letting her just go along with it and making it seem to her that it wasn't happening. She remembered the first time Phobos has let him 'play' with her. He used his mouth more than anything.

_Eva had been walking through the room, grateful that her new master allowed her to wear a bra and panties. Suddenly, she was pushed against the wall and her only coverings were ripped off. Lord Cedric, Phobos's right hand man was in front of her._

"_You are lucky you have not been shown to others in this castle yet. But I have permission," Cedric had hissed, his snake-y tongue coming out of his human mouth. Eva gasped. He was going to do it to her right here? In front of everyone? Suddenly, she felt something odd enter her and she cried out when they moved. Her father hadn't done this and neither had Phobos. She looked down, which was apparently what Cedric had been waiting for._

_He kicked her legs out from under her, causing her to fall on the ground. He extracted his fingers from her and put his head between her legs before pushing his snake tongue into her._

She had hated that!

**Phobos's Throne Room**

Phobos was waiting on his throne. Lord Cedric had said to give him ten minutes. Suddenly, the doors opened and Cedric led a band of four soldiers in front of Phobos.

"Kneel before your prince," Cedric hissed to the now 16-year-old rebel leader who's hands were tied behind him. Caleb glared up at Phobos until Cedric pushed him to his knees.

"Ah, the little rebel is finally here to join us," Phobos sneered. "Eva!"

Caleb was confused when Phobos shouted a girl's name. Was he insane? Suddenly, a naked girl walked into the room and walked up to Phobos before sitting on the prince's lap.

Eva sat on her 'master's' lap. He had warned her to put on a good show if ever someone besides who was usually in the palace was present. The boy kneeling in front of him definitely wasn't normally in the palace. He was hot!

Caleb watched, disgusted, as the young girl about his age pushed her breasts up against Phobos. The prince gripped one of her breasts as he looked over at the rebel.

"Do you like her, rebel?" Phobos asked as he pushed Eva across his lap, showing off her butt. "She's the best in my harem."

**A/N: So again, this is for TheFirstLostGirl1987. She helped with Eva's flashback about Phobos and the end of the chapter. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb had gasped when he saw the girl's face. He knew her from somewhere, but he didn't know where. He watched as Phobos whispered something in Eva's ear and she nodded before standing up and glancing over at him.

Eva sighed silently as she walked the steps from Phobos's throne and over to the boy. She knew him from somewhere, those brown eyes. She just couldn't place it.

When Eva was close to him, she whispered, "I'm sorry." This caused the boy to become confused. She saw it in his eyes. She felt horrible about this. Wasn't he one of the ones trying to overthrow Phobos? As much as she wanted to, she couldn't disobey Phobos. He had made it clear what would happen if she did and she shuddered just thinking about it.

"Eva, I gave you an order!" Phobos commanded, obviously getting fed up with the fact that she was hesitating. Eva gulped before nodding and moving close to the boy in front of her.

She pushed the boy onto his back and straddled him as she began the lap dance Phobos had ordered her to give him. She started moving her hips above him before leaning down, her breasts pushing against him.

Suddenly, Eva felt Lord Cedric's hand on her back and she swallowed hard. This couldn't be good. He pushed her down onto the boy and held her there.

"I'm going to let go, but you stay where you are and grind until Prince Phobos tells you," Cedric whispered in her ear. Eva felt him let her go as she grinded her hips against the poor boy underneath her.

After what seemed like ages to both Caleb and Eva, Phobos told Eva to come back to him and she hurriedly got off the boy. She knew he hadn't been expecting that by the look on his face and she hung her head as she hurried back over to Phobos.

As Eva sat on Phobos's lap, she watched as the boy was pulled to his feet and forced out of the throne room. Once the door closed behind them, Phobos turned to her.

"Go to his room. Do it with him. Make him uncomfortable. Torture him. I don't care, just do it with him. That's an order," Phobos told her.

Eva rapped on the boy's door and walked into the room before shutting it behind her. Suddenly, Phobos appeared next to her. She looked at him oddly.

"What? You want me to miss the entertainment?" Phobos grinned maliciously. She gulped and looked over at the boy whom Phobos had called Caleb again. This time she observed that he had been stripped of everything but his boxers.

The boy looked up at her in confusion and horror. She walked over to him and in one quick movement pushed him onto the bed. He tried to fight but she moved to straddle his hips and leant down to his ear. 

"I'm sorry. Please don't fight me too much," she whispered and bit his earlobe softly. 

Caleb looked up at the girl and saw the sorrow in her eyes as she trailed her hands over his chest playfully, making him squirm. He could tell she didn't want to do this to him, but when he saw Phobos watching them over her shoulder, he realized that she had to.

"Tut! Tut! Stop!" Phobos commanded from his comfy chair. Eva immediately froze as a force of habit before turning to face her master. "Why is he on the bottom? And Caleb, I want to hear her scream. She doesn't seem to do so that much when she does it with me," Phobos continued. When Eva heard his last statement, she turned pale and stared at him, shocked.

"You heard me," Phobos nodded at her disbelief. When Caleb made no move to switch positions or throw Eva off of him, Phobos growled. "Caleb, I know you don't want her to turn into any of those beaten women you saw on your way in here who are allowed to wear no clothes at all and I give to my soldiers to satisfy their pleasures, now do you?" Phobos said loudly.

Caleb looked up at the bare girl on top of him and clenched his fist at the fear in her eyes of becoming what Phobos had just described. He instinctively reached for her hand to calm her and she looked down at him fearfully. As their eyes met, both of them had the same flashback.

_Little 7-year-old Eva was playing happily on the swings in the town park when suddenly, she was pushed off of them. She cried out as she hit the ground and flipped onto her back to see the three meanest boys in her class standing over her. The leader kicked her and she let out a whimper before everyone froze at the sound of a voice._

"_Leave her alone!" a brown-haired boy yelled. When the three boys didn't move, he charged at them and kicked them away from Eva with remarkable skill for a seven-year-old. As the boys looked at him standing in front of their would-be victim, they blinked once and ran away._

"_Are you okay?" the boy asked Eva as he bent down next to her._

"_Yes, I am. Thank you. I'm Eva," Eva said as she stuck out her hand._

"_I'm Caleb," Caleb replied. From that day on, they had been best friends until he moved away._

"Caleb," Eva whispered at the same time Caleb whispered "Eva." Caleb really didn't want her to turn into one of those women he saw before and quickly flipped over so she was underneath him.

Eva gasped as she was unexpectedly flipped over and looked at Phobos over Caleb's shoulder. She saw that he was getting antsy and urged Caleb to get to it faster by pulling the hem of his boxers and letting it go. He looked down at her and she moved her hand, signaling him to get going.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I'm addicted to March Madness so if I update before April, my stories are lucky. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to TheFirstLostGirl1987 for her help. This will now be cowritten with Lexvan, so thanks for this chapter!**

"I want you to make her scream." Phobos whispered in Caleb's ear.

Caleb shuddered and closed his eyes, before ramming forcefully into Eva causing her to whimper. Caleb knew that wouldn't be enough to satisfy Phobos and on the next thrust pushed three of his fingers in and Eva, his best friend, let out a small scream. Her eyes clamped shut with tears falling from her soft cheeks. With his other hand Caleb found her 'spot' and pinched it hard, causing Eva to scream again, and so it continued until Phobos, walked over and threw the rebel leader off of Eva and came to straddle her himself.

"Time for you to please me Eva." he whispered and like a puppet she began what she was taught so well to do.

And so it continued like this in the castle. Phobos would use Caleb to get his pleasure of hearing Eva scream before using her to pleasure himself. Caleb was overpowered with guilt even more every time it happened and couldn't bear to look Eva in the eye, let alone try to see her outside of those 'sessions.' Which is why he stayed in the room that Phobos had him sleep in when he wasn't having one of his 'sessions' with Eva. He tried to escape through the window one time but was block by the force field Phobos put over the window.

"I'm glad you're not here to see this, Cornelia." Caleb said sadly as he looked out the window thinking about his girlfriend.

'If only I could get word to the rebels!' Caleb thought to himself. 'Or even Blunk! Then the girls would know what's going and get me out of here along with Eva!'

But for now, all Caleb could do was wait. But what he didn't know was that he was being watched. Meanwhile in Phobos' Throne Room was Phobos, and Cedric. Phobos was of course on his throne, while Cedric was standing before Phobos.

"I take it that the rebel leader is still standing strong." Cedric said.

"To my annoyance, yes." Phobos said. "There must be a way to break him!"

"Everyone has a weakness, my prince." Cedric said. "We just have to find his."

"Yes, but what?" Phobos questioned.

Suddenly, a black bird flew towards Phobos and landed on the floor.

"Aw, Miranda." Phobos said with a smirk as he recognize the energy that was flowing from her. "And what have you learned about our rebel leader?"

Miranda then transformed back her human form, and bowed to the prince.

"I have the answer to your rebel problems." Miranda said with a sinister smile.

"Do tell, Miranda." Phobos said with a smile.

"Just a few minutes ago, I was in my previous form spying of the one known as Caleb." Miranda said. "And he mentioned a girl named Cornelia."

"Cornelia!" Cedric questioned.

"Do you know this girl, Cedric?" Phobos asked his general.

"If I am correct, that is the name of one of your sister's friends." Cedric said. "And I believe she is one of the Guardians as well."

"Is that so?" Phobos questioned as he began to snicker which soon turned into a sinister laugh.

"Are you okay, Prince Phobos?" Cedric asked.

"I am fine, Cedric." Phobos said with a smile after calming down. "I have a plan that just may break the rebel leader and make him work for me."

"And what plan is that, your majesty?" Miranda said as Phobos got up from his throne.

"One that shall involve Eva." Phobos said with a smile as he stood before Cedric and Miranda. "And you two shall help as well."

"We are here to serve." Cedric said as he and Miranda bowed.

"I want you two to spread the word of the rebel leader being here." Phobos instructed. "Knowing the rebels, they'll send that Passling to sneak in and see if the boy is really here. And of course he'll find him. And once he runs back to the rebels and tells them that he is here..."

"The Guardians will try and come rescue him!" Miranda said.

"Exactly.", Phobos said.

"And when they come for him, we'll have a trap set for them!" Cedric figured.

"Yes.", Phobos said. "But this trap will be special."

"What do you mean, my prince?" Cedric asked.

"You shall see, Cedric." Phobos said as he sat back on his throne. "You shall see. Now go and spread the word among the soldiers about the boy. I'm sure one of the workers will overhear and spread the word through the village."

"As you wish." Cedric and Miranda said with a bow before leaving the Throne Room.

As they left the Throne Room, Phobos sat on his throne thinking of how his plan would crush the rebels.

'Yes!' Phobos thought to himself. 'Attacking the heart will crush the rebel leader, which will lead to the fall of the rebellion!'

Phobos then let out a sinister laugh thinking of the victory that was coming his way.

Meanwhile, on Earth, it was morning and the girls were in school at their lockers.

"So, any word from Caleb?" Cornelia asked Hay Lin.

"Sorry, Cornelia." Hay Lin said as she shook her head. "But Caleb hasn't come back from Metamoor."

"It's been a week since I last saw him!" Cornelia said as she slammed her locker door. "Where is he?"

"Calm down, Cornelia." Taranee said. "You need to take it easy."

"Yeah. I don't think your locker can take the abuse." Irma said with a grin.

"Not helping, Irma." Taranee said.

"Fine.", Irma said. "Look, Cornelia. Caleb leads the rebels. Which means that he's a busy guy planning things."

"Irma has a point." Will said as she placed a comforting hand on Cornelia's shoulders. "Caleb probably got caught up with something important. I'm sure he'll come back and hold you on his arms and do whatever it is boyfriends do."

Hearing that, brought a smile on Cornelia's face as other students walked by them all. Just then, a familiar figure walked up to them. It was an African-American teenage male that was of normal build with brown eyes, with black hair with dreads that went down to his shoulders. He was Angelo Vanders. One of Will's best friends since they were kids. He had move to Heatherfield from Fadden Hills two months ago. And out of the four girls, Irma was the one Angelo took a liking to quickly.

"Hey, Will!" Angelo said as he walked up to them. "Hey, girls!"

"Hey, Angelo!" Will said along with the girls as he walked up to Irma.

"Hello, my little Lair Bear!" Angelo said as he wrapped his arms around Irma from behind.

"Hello, yourself, Angel-Boy.", Irma said as she leaned back into Angelo as he was leaning against the wall.

"Did you have fun last night?" Angelo asked as he leaned his head down to Irma's head,

"Of course.", Irma said with a smile as she turned her head to face Angelo.

"And what did you two do last night?" Will questioned with a smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Irma questioned with a smile.

"Oh please!" Cornelia said with as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, Cornelia." Angelo said. "There's no need being mad that I'm dating Irma and not you."

"Well, you they do say that love is blind." Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Jealousy can be an ugly thing, Corny." Irma said with a smirk.

"If you say so, Lair Bear.", Cornelia said smirking.

"Hey, hey, hey! Only I can call her Lair Bear!" Angelo said with a cocky smile getting a laugh out of the girls.

"Yeah Angelo! Check this game out man!" Matt called out to Angelo while holding a portable game system in his hand.

"Cool!" Angelo said as he pulled away from Irma. "See you later, Lair Bear!"

"See ya, Angel-Boy!" Irma said before they shared a quick kiss.

Irma watched as Angelo walked towards Matt and his friends, with a dreamy look on her face. She then turned to see the girls looking at her smirking.

"Have I mentioned how great it is that your best friend moved here, Will?" Irma asked as she kept her eyes on Angelo as he walked away.

"When wasn't the last time?" Will said with a grin.

Irma then turned to look at her friends who were looking at her with smirks of their own.

"What?" Irma questioned.

"Don't what us!" Cornelia said with a smirk as they all headed down the hall. "You like Angelo. A lot."

"Yeah. So?" Irma questioned.

"So, you need to tell him how you feel." Taranee said.

"And mess up what we have? No way!" Irma said as they turned a corner. "I like how we have things right now."

"But you're only dating right now." Hay Lin said.

"And we're okay with that." Irma said. "Sure one day it may become something more. But for now, we're okay with how we're doing things."

"If you say so.", Cornelia said. "Well, here's my homeroom. See you later."

"See ya!" the girls said as they kept walking on.

Once at her desk, Cornelia began to think about Caleb again.

'Even if he was busy with things on Metamoor, he still would have paid me some kind of visit!' Cornelia thought to herself. 'I need to find out if he's okay! And to do that, I need a way to get to Metamoor! I need... Blunk.'

Cornelia then shivered at the thought of where she may have to look for the Passling. But for Caleb, she'd do what she'd have to do.

'I will find Blunk!' Cornelia though to herself before the teacher called the class to attention to hear the morning announcements.

Meanwhile, on Metamoor, Cedric walked into the Throne Room where Phobos was sitting on his throne.

"Well, Cedric?" Phobos questioned. "Is it done?"

"Yes, Prince Phobos." Cedric said with a bow. "Word is beginning to spread throughout the palace. Soon, the rebels will hear of the rebel leader being here."

"And then they'll send the Passling to see if it is true." Phobos said. "Of course we'll make sure he sees that the boy is here."

"He'll then inform the rebels, who will send the Passling to Earth to tell the Guardians what has happened." Phobos replied. "They shall come to rescue the boy and that's when the trap will be sprung!"

"And what trap will that be, your majesty?" Cedric asked.

"You will see, Cedric." Phobos said. "Now are you sure tat the guards know what to do when the time come?"

"They will be ready when the time comes, your majesty." Cedric said.

"Very good." Phobos said as he got up from his throne. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to see Eva."

"Very well, Prince Photos.", Cedric said as Photos let the Throne Room.

'Soon, Guardians.', Photos thought to himself as he walked down the halls of the palace. 'Once you're out of the way, it will be easier for Cedric to get my sister to come here so I can drain her of her powers and rule all of Metamoor!'

Photos then stopped at the door to Eva's room. He then opened it and walked in. A few hours later in the village, that was near the palace, Aldern who was one of the leaders of the rebels had just heard that Caleb was being held in the palace. Right now he was looking for the one being that could help him right now.

'I have to find the Passling and send him to bring the Guardians here!', Aldern thought to himself as he searched around the village. 'But first, I have to know if Caleb is in the palace. Where is that Passling?'

Suddenly, Aldren found Blunk walking around the village.

"There you are!" Aldren said as he walked up to Blunk. "I need your help!"

"Blunk here to help!" Blunk said with a salute before following Aldern down an alley.

"I need you to sneak into the palace and see if Caleb is there." Aldern said.

"Blunk want to help, but Blunk not crazy!" Blunk said with fear in his voice.

"But Caleb could be in danger!" Aldren said to Blunk.

Blunk then let out a deep breath.

"The things Blunk do for friends." Blunk said giving in.

"Thank you, friends." Aldern said as they headed for the palace.

Back on Earth, school had just finished and the girls were heading to Hay Lin's home above the Silver Dragon.

'Maybe I'll find Blunk at the Silver Dragon.', Cornelia thought to herself as they neared the restaurant.

"So, what are we going to do once we get to Hay Lin's place?" Irma asked as they turned a corner.

"First, we're going to see if any portals have opened." Will said as they walked down the sidewalk. "If there's more than one, we close all but one."

"Why all but one?" Hay Lin asked.

"We'll be using the last one to go to Metamoor." Taranee said.

"We will?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah.", Will said. "Something tells me that maybe we should check on things there. Besides, I think that if you don't see Caleb soon, you'll start to really freak out."

"Like she hasn't already." Irma whispered to Hay Lin and Taranee getting a giggle out of them.

"Thanks, Will." Cornelia said smiling.

Soon they were at the Silver Dragon, where Yan Lin was waiting for them.

"Quickly! Follow me!" Yan Lin said with a worried tone as she headed for the back of the restaurant.

The girls quickly followed Yan Lin to the basement of the place, where Blunk was waiting for them.

"What's going on, Grandma?" Hay Lin asked.

"Tell them what you told me, Blunk." Yan Lin said to the Passling.

"Girls come quick!" Blunk said in a panic. "Caleb trapped in palace!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to lexvan for this chapter as well.**

As soon as the girls heard what Blunk said, they began to panic. Caleb trapped in Phobos's castle was not good at all.

It didn't take the girls long to follow Blunk to the portal he came through. Once there, Will transformed the girls and they all headed through the portal. Blunk then lead them to where Aldern and Drake were waiting. Both was ready to go a rescue Caleb. Once there, the girls landed ready to spring into action.

"Blunk bring Guardians like you asked!", Blunk said proudly as he saluted Aldern.

"Thank you, my friend.", Aldern said before he turned to address the Guardians.

But Cornelia had some questions of her own as she stepped up to Aldern.

"How long has Caleb been in the palace? And why didn't you send for us earlier?", she snapped at Aldern.

"Calm down, Cornelia!", Will said as she stepped in between the upset Earth Guardian and Aldern.

"We just found out Caleb was in the palace today.", Aldern said with a stern look not liking how Cornelia was talking to him. "He's one of my best friend, and I've known him a lot longer than you. So, don't think for a second that I don't want to save Caleb as much as you do!"

Aldern the turned to continue tell his plan to Drake and Will.

"So, how do you feel?", Irma asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh, shut up!", Cornelia said as she turned from Irma as Taranee and Hay Lin giggled.

"Okay, guys! We have a plan!", Will said as she turned to face the girls. "Blunk will lead me, Cornelia, and Aldern to where Caleb is. While Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee will distract the soldier long enough for us to find and get Caleb."

"What about Drake", Hay Lin asked.

"I'll be waiting here, with the wagon to get moving when the others bring Caleb out.", Drake replied as he got up on the wagon.

"Well, let's get a move on!", Irma said as she, Taranee, and Hay Lin took to the sky and flew towards the palace courtyard.

"Let's go!", Will said as she, Cornelia and Aldern followed behind Blunk through the secret passage into the palace.

"Good luck guys.", Taranee said as she watched the others go through the passage.

Taranee then flew with Irma and Hay Lin to the courtyard of the palace and began to attack the soldiers without hurting them. First was Taranee, who used her fire power to burn any arrows that were fired at the three of them as well as any spears that were thrown at them. Irma and Hay Lin were combining their powers to freeze the soilders as fast as they could. The three of them were doing their best to hold off the soilders that kept coming out, hoping they were giving the others the time they needed to rescue Caleb. Suddenly, Cedric came out to join the battle. Once he saw the three Guardians, a smirk came to his face.

'All according to Phobos' plan.', he thought to himself as he transformed into his human-snake form.

"Do not give up, men!", Cedric demanded of the troops. "Fight on! They can't keep this up forever!"

"Wanna bet?", Irma questioned as she and Hay Lin kept up their attack.

Cedric then used his tail to smash the ice some of the troops were trapped in, freeing them. The more Hay Lin and Irma froze, the more Cedric was freeing.

"How are you two doing?", Taranee asked Hay Lin and Irna.

"We're okay!", Hay Lin said as she and Irma were either freezing soldiers or freezing the ground they walked on, making them slip and fall.

"Yeah!", Irma said. "Just make sure we don't get hit by any arrows or spears."

"Count on it!", Taranee said as she took out a thing of arrows and spears.

Meanwhile, Will, Cornelia, and Aldren were following Blunk as he was leading them through the secret tunnels that lead into the dungeons area of the palace. Once there, Cornelia began to fly ahead looking into different cells, hoping to find Caleb and get out of there.

"Caleb not in cell!", Blunk said as he kept moving.

"Say what?", Cornelia questioned.

"If he's not in a cell, then where is he, Blunk", Aldren asked the Passling as he stopped.

"Caleb in palace!", Blunk said as he pointed upward.

"So, why isn't he in a cell?", Will questioned.

"Blunk not know!", Blunk said. "All Blunk know is that Caleb in nice room on bed with someone."

"Who is this someone?", Cornelia asked not liking what she was hearing.

"Blunk not know.", Blunk said.

"Was it a female, Blunk?", Aldren asked.

Blunk only nodded as he looked up at Aldren.

"One of his harem.", Aldren said getting Will and  
Cornelia's attention.

"Harem?", the two girls asked.

"Yes.", Aldren said sadly. "Phobos has a large harem. They're girls from different villages in the kingdom. They have no choice but to serve him and do what he wants of them. If they don't he threatens their lives or the lives of their families or friends."

"Phobos has a sick mind!", Will said in disgust.

"Indeed.", Aldern said in agreement. "We have to find Caleb!"

"Follow Blunk! Me show the way!", the Passling said as he lead the way to where he last saw Caleb.

As they were making their way to the upper levels of the palace, Will noticed the worried look on Cornelia's face and understood how she was feeling. If it were her crush, Matt Olsen, she'd be just as worried about what Caleb was doing right now.

'I just hope it's not what I think it is.', Will thought to herself as they continued on their way.

A few moments later, after fighting their way past some guards, Blunk had led them to where he last saw Caleb.

"Caleb in here!", Blunk said jumping up and down. "Caleb in here!"

Wasting no time, Cornelia used her powers to force the door open! Once opened, Cornelia, Will, and Aldern ran inside to see something they never thought they'd ever see. There, laying on the bed of the room was a nude Caleb with a girl that was nude and stradling Caleb. She had long black hair with purple streaks and pale skin. Cornelia  
watched in horror as she saw what was going on.

"Caleb. No!", she said softly as her eyes began to water.

**A/N: Well, this isn't going well! What turned out to be a rescue mission turned out to be a moment that turned Cornelia's world upside-down! What will happen next? Is this the end of Cornelia and Caleb?**

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this and thanks once more to the awesome Lexvan. And I promise the next chapter will be written by me.**

Somehow, Caleb heard Cornelia's voice as he looked  
towards her and saw not only the hurt look on her face, but the shocked looks on Will and Aldren's faces.

"Cornelia!", Caleb said in shock as he pushed the girl off of him. "It's not what you think!"

No words were said as Cornelia ran out of the room!

"Well, looks like we have guest."

Will and Aldran turned to see Phobos sitting in a very nicely made chair smiling his sinister smile.

"Phobos!", Will snapped as she and Aldren took a fighting stance.

"Not today, Guardian.", Phobos said as he stood from his chair. "Not today. But soon. Very soon."

Then with a laugh, Phobos teleported away, leaving the four people in the room. Will and Aldern then turned towards Caleb who had just finished putting his clothes on. Caleb then looked at Will and Aldern.

"It's not what you think.", Caleb said.

"I know, Caleb.", Aldern said to his friend.

"Y-Y-Yeah!", Will said with a nervous smile. "Aldern told us about the harems Phobos has. And by what just hppened, Phobos made you and... what's your name?"

"Evangeline.", Eva said with a small smile as she had a robe on. "And Caleb was forced into having sex with me. He didn't want to, but this is Phobos we're talking about."

"Enough said.", Aldern said. "But right now, we have to get out of here!"

"Right!", Will said. "I'll go after Cornelia!"

"Wait for Blunk!", Blunk said as he ran after Will.

"Here you go, Caleb!", Aldren said as he tossed his friend the extra sword he had with him.

"Thanks!", Clabe said as he caught the sword and strapped it to his back.

Caleb then turned to Eva and held her hands and looked into her green eyes.

"Come with us, Eva!", Caleb said to her surprising her.

"W-W-What?", Eva said with a shocked look on her face.

"Come with us!", he repeated. "Be free of all of this! No woman deserves this!"

Eva's POV

Was this for real? Is this really happening? Is Caleb really offering me a chance at a new life? I don't think I can do this!

"I... I... I don't think I can, Caleb.", I said to him as I back away slowly.

"Yes you can.", Caleb said as he grabbed my hands again.

"I know I wasn't there to stop you from becoming part of Phobos' harem, but I'm not about to leave you here!"

"What about the other girls here?", I asked.

"I'll see what I can do.", Caleb said with determination I never knew he had which made me smile.

Caleb then turned to the Galhot that came with the two Guardians.

"I'm going to need your help, Aldern!", Caleb said.

"Do you even have to ask.", Aldern said with a smirk.

"Thank you, my friend.", Caleb said with a smile.

It must be good to have friends like that. Caleb then turns toward me with a smile.

"You ready?", he asked me.

I wrap my robe around myself properly and slip a pair of slippers. Ready to leave this place behind.

Normal POV

"I'm ready!", Eva said with a smile. "Let's blow this joint!"

The three of them left the room with Eva leading the way to where the other harem girls were being held. Once their, Caleb and Aldern knocked out the guards and bust the door open. Once in side, they saw about twenty girls dressed in little clothing.

"That's a lot of girls.", Aldren said.

"Get dressed girls!", Eva said. "We're leaving!"

Those girls didn't have to be told twice as they quickly put on their robes and slippers, which were some of the only clothes Phobos aloud them to have. Once dressed, Aldren led the way to the secret passage, hoping not to get caught. Meanwhile, Will and Blunk had just caught up with  
Cornelia, who flew all the way to the secret passage and out to where Drake was waiting. Will saw Cornelia sitting in the back of the wagon crying.

"What happened in there?", Drake asked. "One minute, I'm sitting here, the next she shows up crying! Is Caleb okay?"

"Don't ever mention his name around me again!", Cornelia snapped at Drake surprising him.

"Cornelia stop!", Will said. "You and I both know that Caleb was forced to do what we saw!"

"That doesn't make it any better!", Cornelia said. "To see him with that girl just hurt, Will!"

"I get it, Cornelia.", Will said as she sat next to her friend. "To see a guy you care about in that... position hurts. But from what Evangeline told us, Phobos forced Caleb into doing what we saw."

"Evangeline, huih?", Cornelia questioned. "Even her name sound nice!"

"Aw, Cornelia.", Will said as she wrapped an arm around the hurt Earth Guardian. "Caleb cares for you. You know that. Right now him and Aldern are on their way here. And you know he'll be wanting to be next to you."

"I guess you're right.", Cornelia said with a small smile.

Just then, Caleb abd Aldern came running out of the secret passage. Cornelia looked at Caleb who looked at her with a small smile. She was about to smile at him but then she saw Eva come running out of the passage along with about twenty girls. Needless to say, Cornelia and Will were shocked to see all of those girls.

"Were all these girls in Phobos' harem?", Will questioned in shock.

"Yes!", Aldren said as he pulled down the back of the wagon. "We couldn't just leave them to be abused by Phobos and Cedric."

"I understand.", Will said as Aldern and Caleb began helping the girls onto the wagon. "Now girl should have to go through that."

Will then began to help the girl onto the wagon. Will then saw the look Cornelia had and went up to her.

"Cornelia!", Will said to her snapping her out of her thoughts. "I need your help! Help me get the girls onto the wagon!"

"Huh?", Cornelia questioned looking at Will. "Y-Yeah! Sure."

Cornelia then began helping some of th girls onto the wagon. Soon, they had all the girls on the wagon. Caleb and Aldren sat in the back of the wagon to make sure none of the girls fell off the wagon.

"Let's move it, Drake!", Caleb yelled.

"Yaw!", Drake yelled as he got the horses running.

Will flew on the left of the wagon wihle Cornelia flew on the right. Elsewhere, Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin were getting a bit tired frpm the battle.

"How much longer do we have to keep this up?", Irma  
asked as she and Hay Lin were getting tired.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!"

"Well, you don't have to worry any longer!", Taranee said as she saw the wagon leaving. "They got C"Then let's finish this!", Irma said as she and Hay Lin gave it one last blast of ice, followed by Taranee who let lose a massive fireball.

They then flew off to catch up with the wagon. Once they did, they saw that there was more than just Caleb there.

"Did we miss something?", Taranee asked.

"Yeah! What's with all the girls?", Irma asked.

"Phobos had a harem!", Will said as she was flying with Cornelia on th right side of the wagon.

"What's a harem?", Irma questioned.

"A harem is what a person of royal class has.", Taranee explained sadly. "It consist of a number of women or men who do... favors for the one who they serve."

"When you say favors, do you mean...", Hay Lin began to ask.

"Sexual favors.", Taranee said making Hay Lin amd Irma gasp in shock.

"And all these girls were...", Hay Lin began to ask.

"Yes.", Caleb said sternly.

"What's his problem?", Irma asked.

"None of your concern.", Caleb said.

"Listen, buster!", Irma snapped at Caleb. "We went to a lot of trouble to save your sorry butt! So, a little thank you wouldn't..."

Irma was cut of when Will flew next to her and whispered something in her ear. Irma's eyes went wide in shock at what Will told her. She then looked at Caleb with pity as she flew to the back of the wagon, where he was sitting.

"Sorry about what I said.", Irma said so that only Caleb could hear her. "I didn't know you..."

"Don't worry about it.", Caleb said . "It's done and over with. Let's leave it at that."

Irma only nodded respecting his wishes. Caleb then gave her a small smile which made her smile a bit. As Irma flew behind the wagon, Hay Lin and Taranee flew on the laft side of the wagon whil Will and Cornela flew on the right side. Cornelia couldn't help but notice Eva sittimg next to Caleb. Will noticed this to, but said nothing as she rolled her eyes.

'This is going to get worse before it gets better.', Will thought to herself. 'I just know it!'

Once at the Infinite City, Caleb had Aldern take the girls somewhere to get some better clothes. All but Eva left as she walked up to Caleb and hugged him much to Cornelia's surprise.

"Thank you, Caleb.", Eva said.

"You're welcome, Eva.", Caleb said returning the hug.

"Can I ask you a favor?", Eva asked.

"What is it?", Caleb asked.

"I want to go to Earth.", Eva said with a small smile.

Hearing this shocked and surprised the girls. But then a cocky smile slowly grew on Cornelia's face.

"I'm sorry,,,,,,,, Eva is it?", Cornelia said with a smug tone that Eve pick up on quickly. "But we don't bring those, besides Caleb, from Metamoor to Earth. So, I'm sorry but you can't go."

"Actually... Cornelia, is it?", Eva said with the same tone Cornelia used. "I'm from Earth."

"What?", W.I.T.C.H. questioned in shock.

**A/N: Well, the harems are free and in the Infinite City. And Eva has revealed that she is from Earth. What's Corny going to do now that Eva may be going to Earth.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to Lexvan for the first part of this chapter.**

"You're from Earth?", Irma questioned.

"Yeah.", Eva said with a small smile. "I met Caleb when I was a kid."

"Then how did you get here?", Taranee asked.

"And how did you meet Caleb when you were a kid?", Cornelia questioned in a demanding tone.

"That's a long story.", Caleb said with a nervous smile.

"We've got the time!", Hay Lin said getting a bit excited.

"And if I were you, Caleb, I'd do some talking.", Will whispered to the rebel leader. "If only to calm Cornelia a bit!'

"Good point.", Caleb whispered back.

So, Caleb told of how he first came to Earth. Turns out that when Caleb was a kid, he found a portal that came out to Eva's neighborhood. He then told of how he met Eva. He then told of how he had to move away or stop going through the portal. Eva then told of her sad life with her abusive parents and what happened when she ran away and went through a portal and was found and taken to Phobos'.

"That's pretty much that.", Eva said finishing her story.

"Well-" Will began to say before she was pulled to the side by Cornelia.

"Will! Are you nuts? Why would you bring her to earth?" Cornelia hissed in the redhead's ear.

"Because Cornelia! That's where she is originally from. And there is no way we are leaving a girl as sweet as her here to get recaptured by Phobos and be forced into his harem again!" Will hissed back, annoyed. "Just because you're jealous, which you shouldn't be, doesn't mean we can leave her here. We're Guardians of the Veil, not Guardians of Caleb and Cornelia's Relationship. We're taking her, so deal with it."

Cornelia seemed taken aback by her friend's little speech, but she put a pouting expression on her face. Cornelia looked appalled as Will turned around and walked back over to the others.

"Eva, you can come with us," Will smiled at the girl as her eyes lit up.

"Thank you so much!" Eva gushed as she clasped her hands together.

"Oh, this will be so much fun!" Hay Lin cried as she twirled around, a small breeze blowing on everyone around her.

"Blunk, do your thing," Irma smirked as the passling held up his Tonga Tooth. As the parade of friends began stepping through the portal, Cornelia glowered at Eva. She was walking close to Caleb and the two were laughing like old friends. Of course, that's what they were, but it still made Cornelia upset and revenge-hungry. By the time Cornelia was done with her, Evangeline was going to wish she had stayed in Phobos's harem. A smile played across Cornelia's lips as she walked behind Caleb and Eva, who were just about ready to enter the portal. As they walked up to the glowing blue circle, Cornelia stepped on the back of the girl's foot, causing her to fall flat on the ground. She grinned in satisfaction.

"Are you alright?" Caleb asked quickly as he grabbed Eva's hand and pulled her back to feet.

"I'm fine. I'm such a klutz sometimes," Eva replied with a grin before they disappeared through the portal. Cornelia clenched her fists as she followed. That little harem girl was going to remember the name Cornelia Hale.

Once they all had crossed the portal into the basement of the Silver Dragon, Yan Lin greeted them. She had been waiting and knitting a blanket to pass the time instead of going up into the restaurant.

"So, I guess it was a success?" Yan Lin asked, noticing the smiles on most of the girls' faces.

"It was, Grandma," Hay Lin smiled as she happily answered her grandmother.

"And who is that one?" Yan Lin asked as she spied a new face in the crowd of the guardians, Blunk, and Caleb. A someone with black hair and purple streaks. Eva looked up as she felt the old woman staring at her and gave a small smile.

"Mrs. Lin, this is Eva. She was one of the girls we rescued and a friend of Caleb's. She's originally from Earth," Taranee explained.

"Eva, this is Hay Lin's grandmother, Yan Lin. She was a guardian years ago," Irma explained, making sure not to say a million years ago when she saw Yan Lin's face.

"Really? She was a guardian? It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lin," Eva smiled as she shook Yan Lin's hand and curtsied a tiny bit.

Cornelia watched Eva and Yan Lin talk animatedly with Taranee throwing in sentences here and there. Anger was seething off of her as she glanced over at Caleb, who was talking to Will. He kept stealing glances at Eva, and it didn't help with the fact that she was only wearing a robe and slippers over her underwear. Cornelia was muttering under her breath as she continued to glare. Evangeline Jones would not forget the blond as long as she lived.

**A/N: I told you I would write most of the chapter! So, how was it? Cornelia really has it out for Eva. Please review.**


End file.
